


Are they baby bear stars?

by EllieAird



Series: Loving Lee [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Fluff, Kara Danvers-centric, Kid Fic, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: Kara never thought she could find Krypton looking at the stars, but a little help and the eyes of a 5-year-old were exactly what she needed.orKara bonding with her little daughter while seeing the stars and remembering Krypton.





	Are they baby bear stars?

**Author's Note:**

> My scientific knowledge comes from google and my English mistakes come fom my not native English speaking brain, so pardon the errors and enjoy this cute thing I wrote instead of sleeping :)

“And that’s mommy.”

“That’s mommy?”

Leah’s occurrences never ceased to amaze Kara, so she couldn’t help but laugh out loud when her daughter spoke up about the discovery she had made in the night’s sky.

“Look, it’s shiny! You always say her eyes are shiny.”

“So are yours.”

 “I’m little. I can’t be the big star.” Lee rolled her eyes at Kara and the latter imitated her perfectly, making Leah quirk an eyebrow and answer “Silly Jeju.”

“Look, baby. An elephant.”

“Where? Where!?”

Kara laughed one more time before grabbing the little hand on hers again and pointing it east. She traced a figure in the air using Leah’s hand, guiding her through the stars and uniting them with an Elephant shape.

“Jeju, can we call her El?”

“If you want to. I guess the Elephant wouldn’t mind. Why El though?”

“El like Elephant. Like _L_ of Leah and Lena.” Lee scratched her head, moving her beanie in the process.

“Why is nobody called K? It’s not fair.”

Lee opened her eyes, apologetic that her Jeju never had something that was like her. Physically, Leah was all Lena, although her personality was more like Kara’s, and, even though the superhero loved that fact, sometimes Lee wanted to feel closer to Kara.

She was usually with Lena most of the time, L-Corp’s youngest employee and the boss’s shadow. Kara was usually busy saving the world when her wife was working and her daughter was planning another way to break something valuable or to make one naïve intern buy her the chocolate Lena opted on hiding to prevent a potentially superpowered child gaining her abilities due to a sugar rush affecting her already hyperactive self.

Leah loved her mommy dearly, anyone could see that, but she was always looking for ways to link herself to Kara. She wore fake glasses for a week insisting she didn’t see anything from afar. She started writing nonsense at age 2 using the computer and made Kara print it like a newspaper and the last one of her ideas was saying _golly_ in weird situations where it didn’t even made sense to use it.

“It’s fair! L like Luthor-Danvers, Jeju.”

“Can you write that, little one?”

Kara asked and tapped her nose teasingly, while Leah extended 5 fingers in front of her face, reminding Kara she was a big five-year-old girl that knew many things mommy taught her and then made Jeju listen when she arrived home after a long Supergirl day.

Leah focused on the sky some more and it only took 10 seconds for her to start shouting

“That one looks like a bear! A bear!”

Kara stared at the stars and found a really pleasant surprise

“That’s because it is a bear. Ursa Major.”

“Ursula Major?”

 “There. Ursa Major. It means, _larger bear._ ”

“So there is a smaller one!?”

Lee’s eyes were shining bright, more noticeable than most nights because of the light of the stars illuminating everything, searching the sky for the smaller bear that logically had to be there after finding the _larger_ bear. Kara could also see the red blush decorating Leah’s nose and chubby cheeks; the coldness of Alaska always managing to leave a stamp on the girl’s face and making her cuter than she usually was.

Lee always refused to use a scarf to cover her face when it was snowing and the result was so adorable, sometimes Kara played along and let her be. At least, that’s what she always said. It was easier than trying to explain how she never could deny anything to her daughter. Her wife always complained, not wanting to always be the bad cop and force Leah to dress properly but, after figuring out her daughter’s annoyance with her auntie’s nicknames, just telling her that Alex would start calling her Little Rudolph instead of Little Lena did the trick, most of the time.

On nights like this one, where Kara took her out in the snow to see the stars, there was no way someone could make Leah cover. “Mommy, I can’t feel the snowflakes”, “Jeju, it tickles me”, “Mommy, just a little bit”, that girl always had the winning argument, every single time.

“Jeju, and what’s that one’s name?”

Kara followed the direction Lee was pointing at and smiled.

“That’s Ursa minor.”

Leah sat down abruptly and blinked at the sky before turning her head and grabbing Kara’s face between her tiny hands until their noses were touching.

“Does it mean that’s Ursa’s baby!? Jeju! Are they baby bear stars?”

“It could be, do you think so?”

Leah nodded frantically and then giggled when Kara trapped her with her arms and started kissing her face. The sweet laughter was filling the entire place and, after Kara stopped tickling her with her hair and kisses, it took a few minutes to get Leah to finally calm down. She snuggled in Kara’s chest and whispered a little _“I want to live here with you and mommy”_

Kara sighed and kissed her forehead. Understanding Leah after hearing her ramble about how their apartment in National City didn’t have so many stars like Alaska and then remembering the tears that followed the statement, the ones responsible for Lena’s million dollar purchase of a big cabin in the middle of nowhere even after Kara willingly volunteered to fly Leah every week to see the stars. The usual.

“Jeju?”

Lee had raised her head and stared at Kara with her big eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Yes?”

“Do you think mommy bear hugs little bear when he can’t sleep like you do with me?”

“But the sky is always illuminated, so baby bear doesn’t have a dark room at nights. Why wouldn’t he be able to sleep?”

Leah sighed quietly and placed her head beneath Kara’s chin and hugged her again.

“Sometimes I lie.”

“You do?”

“Sometimes I can sleep and I’m not scared of dark. But I still want a hug. Do you think he wants a hug?”

Kara sat down while taking Lee with her and putting her between her legs, so she could see her face.

“I think little cubs always want hugs from their mommies and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Leah smiled and hugged Kara tightly again, before kissing her cheek loudly.

“When a bear goes away to the place grandma Eliza went, does it becomes a star?”

“Maybe” A whimper got caught in Kara’s throat after remembering Eliza “Maybe all of us are made of dust from stars.”

“Mommy says a big explosion created us and Earth. Explosions can create stars!”

“Well Jeju says you know more than you should, miss little Lena.”

Lee frowned and started wiggling her way out of Kara’s embrace to sit in the snow. Her face was the same one she used to inform her aunt Alex through videocalls about her greatest discoveries of the day. Lee started to draw in the snow.

“If Krypton exploded with a lot of force, _boom_ , then maybe now it is all stars!”

Kara froze. She had never even thought about that possibility. If big giant planets, like Krypton, suffered a process that made their core get so pressurized that would start a nuclear fusion reaction, then _technically,_ it was possible for them to become a little star or a big star. Maybe hundreds of little stars. She wondered why she had never imagined that theory and why was her five-year-old the one actually using her intellect.

“That could actually be possible. Would you imagine Lee? All of the stars are friends and family watching us, waiting for us to go fly with them one day.”

Lee cuddled up with Kara one more time while holding her hand. She used her other hand to point at the moon.

“And that’s Rao.”

Kara smiled softly

“Yes, baby, and that’s Rao.”

“Now when you look at the sky and talk to it like you do sometimes, you can talk with grandma Eliza and you won’t feel alone.”

Kara stared at Leah, surprised at the little confession she probably didn’t understand yet.

“Do you hear me talk to the sky?”

“Only sometimes. Only when you cry and miss Krypton.”

“Leah, I think—“

“Jeju!” Lee interrupted her and looked back at the blonde woman “Now you can also talk with El and the baby bears!”

Both girls started laughing while looking at each other

“That’s an amazing plan, Lee. Thank you for being so smart.” Kara said and held her tight for the 100th time in the night. She turned her head back when she heard Lena’s voice announcing the hot chocolate that was ready for them.

“Race you?” Kara asked straight away before Leah mumbled a little complain and grabbed her hand tightly, looking up again.

“Jeju, can you stay with me for a little while?”

Kara didn’t even hesitate and stared at the night, full of light, and Krypton, and Rao, and hope, and baby bears playing with an elephant named El.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave your thoughts. I love reading your comments and they make me want to write more!


End file.
